


Punishment For Recklessness

by SamuelJames



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Concurrent Relationships, Dom/sub, Domme/sub, F/M, M/M, Spanking, Washington's Tent Has Two Chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: George has to discipline Alexander for the first time, having been asked by Eliza to take care of him when she is not around to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Punishment For Recklessness_   
>  _**Pairings:** Alexander Hamilton/George Washington  & Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schuyler Hamilton_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** George has to discipline Alexander for the first time, having been asked by Eliza to take care of him when she is not around to do so._   
>  _**Notes:** All with Eliza's permission/instruction so not infidelity but also only in respect to Washington. Alex doesn't have carte blanche to be with anyone else._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It begins when Washington witnesses a reckless act, part brave yes but also needlessly risky. He barks an order for Hamilton to accompany him to his command post.

"Do you want Eliza to bring your child into this world alone, Alexander, to only know you from the stories we can tell him?"

"Of course not, sir, but a coward is not a model for him either. I want my son to be born in a nation of our making. I will fight for our freedom."

"I'm quite aware but I was beginning to hope you had lost the desire to die for it." Washington sighs and sits, gesturing to the chair across from him. Hamilton stands for a few moments but then sits heavily, throwing himself into the chair in the manner of a petulant child.

"Reckless and brave are not the same things. You know that Eliza wrote to me about your need for discipline?"

"Yes, of course," is the soft response. "We discussed the delegation of her duties." Hamilton tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and looks at George. "She provides me with the necessary correction and afterwards soothes with gentle affection. Of course you may do things differently..."

"Be assured I feel most ardently."

George stands, shrugging off his coat. He thinks of the fear that rose in him when the man now blushing before him threw himself in harm's way yet again, how his feelings far exceed what a commander should feel for one of his men. He should not desire any man for it is forbidden but Hamilton is strikingly beautiful, clever, quick-witted and charming when he cares to try. Eliza has asked him to dispense discipline in her stead should the situation demand it but he cannot help feeling that their relationship will be forever changed.

"Alexander, please stand. Brace your hands on the desk."

They share a lingering look before Hamilton complies, though there is no trace of defiance now. Washington moves to deliver the first slap, striking before he can talk himself out of this. He delivers several more swats in quick succession before his hand stills, the touch lingering. He brings his other hand to rest on Hamilton's shoulder.

"Do you require more?"

"Please, Sir."

"Then strip."

Stepping away he sits and watches as his order is again complied with. Hami... No Alexander turns to face him as he removes the last of his clothes and stands with his hands at his sides. George indicates that Alexander should lie across his lap and this time the lingering touch is infinitely more intimate, his hand caressing soft skin slowly sliding onto Alexander's thigh and back again across his buttocks.

"You were reckless, Alexander."

"I know, Sir."

"Eliza needs you, your son needs you. You seemed not to believe it before but I need you alive, to know that you will be by my side as we take our country from the British. How many swats do you need?"

"Whatever you give me, Sir, will help."

Bringing his hand up, George chooses the spot he'll strike and lands the first blow on unprotected skin. Alexander startles but settles and George strikes over and over till a count of twenty, watching marks bloom on delicate skin. Alexander has said nothing but squirms in his lap now making George realize how aroused this has made Alexander. He runs his fingertips across heated skin on Alexander's ass and thighs making him moan softly.

"Stand up."

"Sir."

"It's okay. Stand up for me."

When Alexander stands he won't look at him so George stands too, tilting Alexander's chin up. The younger man's eyes are bright with unshed tears but he attempts a smile.

George has no hesitation in pulling Alexander to him, wrapping his arms round him. "You are loved, Alexander, and there is no need for embarrassment at enjoying my touch. May I kiss you?"

The answer is mumbled into his chest and then Alexander stretches up to kiss him. It is soft and brief but something he would very much like to happen again.

He turns Alexander around and kisses the back of his neck, pushing Alexander's ponytail aside.

"Can I watch you take care of your erection?"

"It's usually not allowed, Sir, not when I've been punished."

George is surprised but pleased at the honesty. Eliza hadn't mentioned many specific rules just the need for discipline and some signs to look out for if he hasn't been disciplined in a while.

"Am I to enforce all of her rules or make my own?"

Alexander pulls away, crossing his hands in front of him and not meeting his gaze. "I expect she intended for her rules to be kept, though that wasn't clear."

George tilts Alexander's chin up again. "I may have to add one about looking at me when you speak but I'll enforce her rules if that's what you need. Go and kneel in my sleeping area and consider why she and I would have such a problem with losing you. Tonight I want you to make a list of all Eliza's rules for me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you. I'm sorry to have needed this so soon."

"Don't apologize, just become less reckless."

"I'll try."

He releases Alexander and watches him walk away, sure of the sincerity of those two simple words. A promise to try seems more realistic than a rash promise to stop being reckless altogether. Despite being sure that Alexander means his promise in the moment, he's equally sure that there will be cause to punish him again.


End file.
